Wolves in the Walls
by Wolf in the Walls
Summary: Link is plagued by nightmares of Ganondorf returning, but those can only be dreams...right? when your dreams aren't safe, can you trust your nightmares...?
1. Breakout

**Wolves in the Walls**

And another torture fic!

But this one is slightly different!

I'm trying to be different here!

So there.

Rated for obvious violence.

Easily NINE chapters…

Summary: Ganondorf has escaped the Sacred Realm, and gotten stronger because of it. Harmed with his new powers, he sets out to torment the Hero of Time.

Contains: Blood, violence, mentions of the Weaver, hellhounds, broken limbs, etc, etc.

I'm dying again.

I'm listening to Going Under at the moment…

It might influence my writing, but I doubt it.

Adult Link fic.

Shall we begin?

905390854908549085905

**Wolves in the Walls**

**Breakout**

_What's happened to you?  
__It's obvious you've changed  
__Something deep inside you is probably to blame  
Must be lonely up there with your head up in the clouds  
Even though you got there what does your conscience tell you now?_

**(Another sleepless night...)**

Link sat out on the porch of his house, a glass of warm milk in his hands. He looked up at the stars idly. It wasn't that he didn't want to sleep, he just couldn't. It was almost like insomnia. Link sighed and looked back at the dancing fireflies. He smiled weakly and slowly drank his milk. Everything was over…or so it should be. Link wasn't sure.

Finishing his drink, he stood up and returned to his house. He set the glass down on the counter and went to what could pass for sleep. But his dreams were full of nightmares and dark things of the sort.

**(Just another sleepless night...)**

At the Temple of Time, a dead clam lay behind its locked doors. The caretaker had closed them long ago, and the only resident was the Weaver inside. She wove, and continued on until strange noises struck her from her daze. Her feet touched down on the stone floor and she cautiously stepped up to the Door of Time. She heard strange noised coming from behind it.

"Odd. I closed this door even thought Link still has the Master Sword, there should be no one behind this…" she said to herself, stepping back.

The door blew open, debris catching the Weaver off guard. She steadied herself, drawing reality around to hide her from sight. Her white and black eyes (not gray, one white and one black) widened in fear as the King of Evil strode confidently through the doorway.

Link's nightmares weren't nightmares. He was having premonitions and didn't know it. His dreams of Ganondorf returning were real, and he didn't know how real until he woke the next morning. There was a note tied with a blood red ribbon waiting for him when he stepped outside. Curiosity beat caution as Link took it inside. He opened it after he got dressed.

What he found inside was harrowing.

It was an invitation to a fight, signed by Ganondorf himself. Link picked the Master Sword off the wall, and shield from the corner of the room. He was ready to leave when he froze.

He heard the sound of hounds, vile and wicked. They were not the werewolves that roam the woods, nor were they the wild dogs. The sound was darker, more sinister. Link shuddered, banishing the sound from his mind. He left the forest quickly, he and Epona racing towards Kakariko graveyard.

Racing towards another battle…

74905908549085498488949806984590

I'm falling forever.

I know it's short but the next chapters are better.


	2. First Blood

**Wolves in the Walls**

And it happens.

This is the fun chapter

And by fun I mean full of pain.

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAA!

Drowning in you

Hands in the head

W00t!

Ph34r this r34l17y!

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!

This is very very fun.

But I digress…

I begin to go…

Deeper…

9498539085498054908649854

**Wolves in the Walls**

**First Blood**

_Bound at every limb by my shackles of fear_

_Sealed with lies through so many tears_

_Lost from within, pursuing the end_

_I fight for the chance to be lied to again_

_You will never be strong enough_

_You will never be good enough_

_You were never conceived in love_

_You will not rise above_

Link cautiously walked into the graveyard, ignoring the dark clouds above. He heard the barking of hellhounds, he knew.

Everything seemed to happen at once. Three great red wolf-like dogs with anywhere from four to six eyes leapt out at the hero. Link struck back, swinging the Master Sword with deadly aim. Once the blade touched these dogs, they screamed in pain. This carelessness killed the first one. Link was performing an elegant dance of sword and shield, with the hellhounds as his partners.

With them soon dead, Link turned to the graveyard, eyes darkening.

"Show yourself." Link said.

There was a flurry of bone. Link jumped back, armed and ready. The bones settled and Ganondorf was standing before the hero. Link could feel power radiating from him, but his eyes were wide with disbelief.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" Ganondorf asked, mouth twisting into a cruel smile.

"How did you--?"

"The Triforce of Power hides many secrets, did you think that there was only one?"

Ganondorf began to move his hands, twisting them in a way that almost looked like a painting. A black haze settled around Link's senses. His vision blurred momentarily, and his head whirled. When everything settled all was not right.

There were voices, and he could feel…things…

Link screamed, dropping to his knees, hands over his ears to try and shut out the voices. He felt hands within his head, like spiders. He heard Ganondorf's voice ringing loudly in his ears, mocking him.

But then, everything was silent and still.

Link glared up at Ganondorf, who retained the evil smile. Link shuddered and took one step back, but Ganondorf was moving.

One strong blow to the chest sent Link flying back into one of the gravestones. Link tried to block the next punch, but Ganondorf's fist went straight through the Hylian Sheild, reducing it to splinters. Link jumped aside, casting away the remains of his shield and swinging his sword.

The sword hit the King of Evil's open hand. He wrapped his fingers around it and snapped it in two. Link's eyes widened and quickly back flipped to avoid the next blow. One sweeping kick caught him in the side. Blood spurted from his mouth as he went rolling along the ground. But Ganondorf was there.

One strong punch hit Link in the chest, breaking a rib or two. Link forced himself to his feet only to be sent sprawling onto the ground again. Link jumped back up to avoid one blow, only to meet another. Blood flew as Link went crashing into a grand gravestone. Link could barely open one of his eyes, and the other was crying tears of blood. He tried to stand, but another blow from Ganondorf sent him back to the ground.

"I laugh at your pain." Ganondorf said before one more hit made Link's world go black.

90-34090954095490640954-045907590876989803

You don't know yet! W00t!

All is black and cruel IS fair.


	3. Drowning Madness

**Wolves in the Walls**

This is a very fun/horror filled chapter!

And it is full of screams and hands in the head

Sayonara

The things that you do to fulfill your redemption

This is so fun

I've been wanting to do this for a while yet

And now this fic gives me the chance to!

But you'll find it our soon

And it is evil

And a very scary thought

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Sayonara

W00t.

The reality is broken…

Let the games begin

490854980459085390859083896539805498065

**Wolves in the Walls**

**Drowning Madness**

_The monster you're feeding, your lack of perception  
The things you will do to fulfill your addictions  
The light at the end of your tunnel is closing  
What is it that your so afraid of exposing  
You'd give it all up for what there for the taking  
Whatever it takes to keep your hands from shaking  
The same things you're thinking might make you feel better  
The same things that probably got you here_

**Darkness**

Link woke to darkness. He tried to sit up, but couldn't. Wherever he was, there was limited mobility and no light. He knew that he was on his back. His hand traced along the cloth-lined walls on either side of him, but stopped when he hit the roof. He froze before he screamed and pounded on the wood, hoping someone would hear him.

**In Vain**

Link frantically clawed at the wood, splinters stabbing into his hands with such ad force that he bled. He didn't notice. He slowly breached to wood, still oblivious to the pain of the blood. His eyes still saw darkness. There were breaking and splintering sounds as he breached the barrier.

**Panic**

Cool, damp soil poured onto Link's face. He ripped away more pieces of the coffin he had been in and tried desperately to reach the surface.

**Terror**

Link frantically clawed his way upwards through his premature grave. Dirt fell into his eyes and almost every other exposed opening to his body. His wounds were soon infected, but Link had not noticed his pain. He was growing weak and was desperately trying to live.

**Adrenaline**

Link tore at the dirt around him and above him, trying to reach the surface. He heard Ganondorf's voice inside his head, but could not bring himself to scream. Every minute he remained was another minute he could die.

**Freedom?**

Link's hand broke the surface. He frantically scratched and scraped at the loose soil around him, slowly crawling his way out of the grave. Wounds that had closed had reopened as Link pulled himself onto the grass. He collapsed, eyes wide and breathing heavy. The grass around him turned red with blood, and Link wasn't going to try and move anytime soon.

**Can't Escape**

"Better than I thought."

**Eyes**

Link didn't need to turn to know who it was, and he was too weak and injured to fight back. He couldn't even speak. One strong hand grabbed him by the back of his neck and set him on his feet, but Link collapsed to his knees. Ganondorf grabbed a fistful of Link's hair and dragged him over to a slanted gravestone.

**Liquid Flows**

Blood ran in rivers down the smooth surface of the stone. Ganondorf mildly kicked Link in the stomach. Blood flew from Link's mouth and dribbled down his chin. The King of Evil laughed. Link tried to sit up, but one strong hand forced him onto his back once more. Link cringed in pain before his mind clicked and realized what was happening.

**Don't Rape Me!**

Link struggled to get away, but another kick to the stomach made him rethink that option. Ganondorf grinned, and then laughed at the fairy-boy. Link felt hands in his head once more, and he tried to scream, but only blood came from his mouth. One more blow came from the Evil King before Link's strength left him and he couldn't move.

**Don't Let Me Die Here**

Roots sprang up from the ground and bound Link to the gravestone. Fearful tears gathered in Link's eyes. The Evil King laughed and wiped them away, their eyes never leaving the each other's. Link blocked everything out to concentrate on those eyes.

**Drowning**

White hot pain stabbed its way up Link's spine. Link broke his focus and his body arced backwards. He screamed as the pain grew more and more. Link truly though that he would lose it and die here. White spots danced before the black curtain of closed eyes. Ganondorf laughed, but it was hidden behind the screaming.

**Silence**

But as soon as it had started, it seemed, it ended. The roots released Link and he curled up, hugging himself for security. Silence fell over him like a shroud. The Evil King had left, left Link broken, abused, and alone.

**Rain**

Link's eyes began spilling tears, like blood from a wound that would never heal. Almost on cue, rain began to fall. Link tried to push himself up, but stabbing pain raced up his spine. He crumpled back onto the gravestone, losing his balance and tumbling onto the grass dyed red by his blood. He curled up, trying to feel safe and warm. His mind spun with a vague mix of pain and fear and anger. Then…inside his head…

**Voices**

_I didn't expect your mind to be weak as well. You see, fairy-boy, nothing happened to you. Your mind assumed the worse and my magic created your pain…_

**Can You Hear Me?**

Link screamed and clutched his head in his hands. Blood oozed from his wounds as the rain pelted him from above. Link's screams ebbed away to sobs as thunder rolled above. He cursed himself for being so weak and stupid, for falling for this. He forced himself to his feet, eyes streaming angry tears. He gathered the two freagments of the Master Sword and slowly left the town. He set the pieces of the blade down and just stared at them in the rain. His mind drifted away, and he slumped over, lost in his dreams.

7893487578989737894789378989789745

chapter end!

More bad to come!


End file.
